


Don't Think About: Dean Bottoming For Teen Sam

by ficforthought



Series: Headcanons, Maybes & Things Not To Think About [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Headcanon, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: A little headcanon and related smut from this mostly bottom Sam girl who got to thinking about realistic reasons Dean would bottom for teen Sam. Don't think about any of it, though, don't imagine a single word of it! ;)Sam's age isn't specified but the wording does imply he's the younger end of teens, JSYK.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Headcanons, Maybes & Things Not To Think About [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Don't Think About: Dean Bottoming For Teen Sam

The headcanon: Sam and Dean have been fooling around for a few months, ever since the changes in Sam's body couldn't be ignored any more. The kid has been taking extra long showers, scurrying off in the night to change come soaked shorts and Dean has caught himself looking at his baby brother in entirely inappropriate ways. Now they find themselves in the situation where Sam wants them to have full sex but Dean says no because Sam's too young. This scenario is one of those times where I feel like Dean would really put his foot down and even though he _really_ wants to fuck Sam, he says the only way it's going to happen is for him to bottom. To me Sam is the only person Dean would ever trust to top him, he has too many control issues for it to be any other way. 

Maybe Dean didn’t expect Sam to take him up on it, or it could be he wants to know what it’s like so he doesn’t hurt his boy when it’s the other way around. Maybe Sam’s taken by surprise because he expected Dean to back down like he usually does and give his brother what he wants, he might be super keen because he never in a million years would have believed Dean would offer himself up like that, so he’s grabbing the opportunity while he can. So… 

Don't imagine teen Sam with his floppy hair, body still this side of too skinny, red cheeked and sweaty faced, holding himself up on shaky arms above Dean’s larger frame, eyes slammed shut, teeth clenched, stomach and abs straining as he's trying not to come after a few thrusts inside his big brother's tight hole. Don't think about how much control that would take, normally on a hair trigger at the best of times because he's not built up a lot of stamina yet. Don't think about how hard he'll be panting when he eventually feels like he's not gonna blow and paint Dean's insides, or how when it does actually happens it might just start leaking out quicker than if it was the other way around because his come still is a little more watery than Dean's.

 _Really_ don’t think about how Dean's gonna be biting on his kiss swollen lips and whimpering a little as he tries not to let his muscles flutter around his little brother's dick because even though he's young, Sam's proportionate and stretching him enough to burn slightly but also feel good. It would be crazy to think about Dean's clenching abs and stomach as well, how his freckles still stand out on his face and chest even through the flush there, nipples sucked until they're puffy and tender, or how he's raking his nails over Sam's shoulder blade, his other hand between Sam's cheeks, unable to stop himself fingering his little brother because the temptation is just too damn much.

Then after all that, don't think about him moaning low in the back of his throat when Sam does start moving and the head of his cock slides over Dean's prostate. Don't think about Sam's long fingers wrapping around Dean's thick cock, slicking him up with his own fluids where he's leaking for his little brother. I mean, it's not like Sam knows how to work that solid flesh until Dean's thrashing his head from side to side, a constant stream of breathy moans and 'Sammy' until he comes all over himself as Sam's skinny hips piston until he's crying out Dean's name and filling up in the exact way he wants to be, himself, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, you thought about you, you big 'ol perv! xD


End file.
